guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Sakas
. . . . . Sakas, ou Saces . . . . . thumb|160px|Roi des Sakas, Skunha, prisonnier de Darius Ier, VIe siècle av. J.C.. Les Sakas, ou Saces, (vieux perse Sakā; sanskrit शाक Śāka; grec Σάκαι; latin Sacae; chinois: 塞; pinyin: Sāi; vieux chinois Sək) sont les Scythes orientaux, d'origines indo-iraniennesP. Lurje, [http://www.iranicaonline.org/articles/yarkand Yārkand], Encyclopædia Iranica., qui vivent jusqu'au IVe siècle. Ce sont des guerriers nomades parcourant les steppes de l'Asie centrale. Les auteurs grecs et latins pensent que les peuples scythes sont à l'origine d'un groupe beaucoup plus large de peuples en Asie centrale''Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland'', Cambridge University Press for the Royal Asiatic Society, 1899.Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain & Ireland, By Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland- page-323.. Parmi les voisins des Sakas, on trouve les Sarmates, les Issedones et les Massagètes. Pour les auteurs anciens et les chercheurs modernes les Sakas sont apparentés aux Massagètes et forment la branche orientale des peuples scythesО родстве культур массагетов, исседонов, савроматов, скифов и саков смотри: Minns. P. 110 f.; Струве. Этюды. С. 60; Руденко. Горноалтайские находки. С. 16 и след.; Смирнов К. Ф. Савроматы. С. 277 и след.; Толстов. Итина. С. 173 и след.; Смирнов А. П. Скифы. С. 88 и след.; Вишневская. Итина. С. 207 и след.; Kothe. Herkunft. S. 22 f.; Дандамаев. Поход Дария. С. 180; Пьянков. Саки. С. 17; Он же, Массагеты. С. 67; Вишневская. Культура. С. 60 и след., 100 и след., 127 и след. On sait peu de chose de la langue des Sakas, mais elle membre de la famille indo-iranienneAndrew Dalby, Dictionary of Languages: the definitive reference to more than 400 languages, Columbia University Press, 2004, p.78.Sarah Iles Johnston, Religions of the Ancient World: A Guide, Harvard University Press, 2004. p. 197.Edward A Allworth, Central Asia: A Historical Overview, Duke University Press, 1994. pp 86., bien que certains se demandent si c'est le cas pour toutes les couches de la société, ou seulement pour les classes dominantes à diverses époques. Chez ce peuple guerrier les femmes sakas ont un rôle important. Après avoir été longtemps les Sakas tombent sous la domination perse, puis celle d'Alexandre. Certains Sakas sont des Sogdiens, des sédentaires. Vers 175, les Sakas sont chassés de la Sogdiane par les Yue-Tche, apparentés aux Tokhariens. Ils se dispersent. Une partie des Sakas s'installe au Caucase et s'allient avec les Alains. Une majorité d'entre eux s'installent sur les terres agricoles de l'Empire''Histoire de l'Iran et des Iraniens: Des origines à nos jours'', Biographies Historiques, Jean-Paul Roux, Fayard, 2006. . D'autres deviennent rois et aristocrates en Inde, les Indo-Scythes. * * * * * * * * * * Les premiers Sakas . Origines, localisation . thumb|260px|Carte des différents peuples de la région. Depuis les bords de la mer noire, en Ukraine et en Russie du sud, des gens appartenant a une civilisation de peuples blancs de type Européen, connue comme la culture des Kourganes – plus spécifiquement comme les Cultures Sredny Stog entre 4500 et 3500 avant J.C. et de Yamna entre 3500 et 2200 avant J.C. - migrent pour partie vers l’est et le sud-est, vers l’Asie Centrale, tandis que d’autres étendent leur influence vers l’ouest et l’Europe, s’imposant et se fondant progressivement avec les autres peuples blancs habitant l’Europe, au cours des siècles. Selon l'historien grec Ephorus, ces tribus guerrières d'une région qui fait maintenant partie de l'Ukraine, sont venues en Asie pour élever son bétail et conquérir puis cultiver de terres nouvelles. Les Sakas vivent en Asie Centrale sans doute depuis le début du Ier millénaire av. J.C.. Les Sakas vivent au sud de ce qui est aujourd'hui le Kazakhstan, l'Ouzbékistan, le Kirghizistan et le nord des montagnes de l'Altaï. Ils parlent une indo-iranienne, sont des Caucasiens, à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus. Les Sakas sont les plus proches parents des Scythes qui vivent au nord de la mer Noire. Les deux groupes ont des relations commerciales régulières[http://ukrainianweek.com/History/60165 The People of the “Golden Man”]. Les inscriptions perses d'époque achéménide mentionnent diverses tribus sakas : * Sakâ Haumavargâ : relative au haoma (= boisson sacrée des Indo-iraniens, soma en sanskrit) * Sakâ Trigraxaudâ : relatif aux capuchons pointus, cités par Hérodote en Ecbatane * Sakâ tyaiy paradraya : relatif à une étendue d'eau (= Saces d'au-delà de la mer ou du fleuve, mer Caspienne ?) * Sakâ tyaiy para Sugudam (= Saces d'au-delà de la Sogdiane), * Des inscriptions en Égypte antique évoquent des Saces des marécages et des Saces des plaines. * * * * * Un peuple de guerriers . thumb|260px|Apparition au VIe siècle, dans la région de la mer d'Aral, avec les Sakas, des cavaliers cuirassés.thumb|260px|Un cavalier saka de la culture Pazyryk, des montagnes de l'Altaï, 300 avant J.C..thumb|260px|Artefacts retrouvés dans les tombes de Tillia Tepe. Un grand nombre de peuples sont surnommés à tort Saces ou Sakas (les Wusun, les Kangju et d'autres tels les Iazyges et Aorses, des Sarmates). Selon leurs contemporains les Saces sont les plus braves de tous les peuples de la Scythie. Comme les Scythes de la mer Noire, les Sakas croient que le sang humain a des pouvoirs mystiques et identifient l'or avec le soleil, le feu, la puissance suprême et la vie éternelle. Les tribus Saka ont une fascination pour l'épée L'historien romain, Quintus Curtius Rufus, raconte la légende saka commune aux Scythes de la région du Dniepr, sur les cadeaux magiques du ciel : une charrue et un joug pour les agriculteurs ; une lance et une flèche pour les soldats ; et une tasse de sacrifice pour les prêtres[http://ukrainianweek.com/History/60165 The People of the “Golden Man”]. Nous retrouvons chez les Sakas la division tripartique des sociétés indo-européennes : les guerriers (l'ancien nom indo-iranien pour les guerriers est rataishtar (ceux qui se mènent un char), les prêtres avec leur caractéristique tasse sacrificielle et leurs coiffures spécifiques et les agriculteurs, les huit pattes c'est à dire, ceux qui ont deux bœufs qui peuvent être attelés à une charrue. Chaque caste a ses propres couleurs traditionnelles : rouge et or-rouge pour les guerriers, blanc pour les prêtres et bleu et jaune pour les agriculteurs[http://ukrainianweek.com/History/60165 The People of the “Golden Man”]. Les chefs des tribus sakas appartenaient à la caste des guerriers. Les Grecs les appelaient Basileus (= tsars). Leur attribut est un arc et des flèches. Un fils de tsar lui succède sur le trône et hérite de ses armes. Des aptitudes au tir à l'arc sont considérées comme une marque de noblesse[http://ukrainianweek.com/History/60165 The People of the “Golden Man”]. Comme chez les princes médiévaux ukrainiens un tsar saka doit labourer le premier sillon au printemps, être un bon berger, et avoir de bons rapports avec son peuple. Ce Basileus, membre de la caste militaire est aussi considéré un médiateur entre le ciel et la terre, le centre de l'Univers et le support de la prospérité terrestre. Il est l'incarnation de toutes les couches de la société[http://ukrainianweek.com/History/60165 The People of the “Golden Man”]. Nous allons voir qu'ils se soumettent aux Perses et combattent dans les armées impériales''Histoire de l'Iran et des Iraniens: Des origines à nos jours'', Biographies Historiques, Jean-Paul Roux, Fayard, 2006.. Certains Sakas se sédentarisent. Ils forment la Sogdiane, une région historique recouvrant en partie l'Ouzbékistan, le Tadjikistan et l'Afghanistan et englobant les villes historiques de Samarcande et Boukhara et la vallée irriguée de Zeravchan (ancienne Polytimetus). Les Sakas disparaissent à une date peu sûre, dans la seconde moitié du Ier siècle de notre ère, sous les coups d'autres guerriers apparentés aux TokhariensHistoire de l'Iran et des Iraniens: Des origines à nos jours, Biographies Historiques, Jean-Paul Roux, Fayard, 2006.. * * * * * Le rôle des femmes sakas . thumb|260px|Reine saka.thumb|260px|Reine Tomyris et archers. Les femmes sakas jouissent de l'égalité des droits avec les hommes, et les noms de leurs reines guerrières, Tomyris et Zarina sont restés célèbres. Zarina (fin du VIIe siècle - début du VIe siècle), princesse saka est la femme de Marmares, roi des Parthes. Lorsque la guerre éclate entre les Mèdes, les Parthes, et Sakas, elle participe à des batailles et est blessée. Les auteurs anciens parlent de la bellicosité des femmes saces et des prouesses de leur reine Zarina. Son hégémonie s'exerce sur un peuple où les femmes en général partagent avec leurs maris le fait d'aller à la guerre comme les hommes, et combattent ordinairement à cheval''Dialogues d'histoire ancienne,'' Centre de recherches d'histoire ancienne, Presses Univ. Franche-Comté, 1980. p.163.. Ctésias conte une guerre au cours de laquelle les Perses capturent le roi sace Amorgès. Mais la femme de celui-ci, Sparêthra, rassemble les forces saces et contraint Cyrus à lui restituer son mari en échange de prisonniers perses. Selon beaucoup d'historiens grecs, la Reine Tomyris défait et tue le souverain perse Cyrus le Grand (roi vers 559 av. J.-C. à 530 av. J.-C.), descendant de Achaemenes, qui envahit son royaume. Jeannine Davis-Kimball, directrice du Centre de Recherches de la Civilisation Nomade Eurasiatique à l’université de Berkeley en Californie, trouve une forte proportion de squelettes féminins dans les Kourganes; les tumulus funéraires antiques (600 et 200 av. JC) des Sakas et des peuples qui leur sont apparentés. 42 % des tombes féminines contiennent des armes (pics de combat, haches-pic, poignards, flèches) et des éléments de harnachement[http://matricien.org/geo-hist-matriarcat/asie/amazone/ Matriarcat indo-européen : les guerrières amazones antiques d’Asie centrale]. . * * * * * * * * * * Sous la domination perse, puis macédonienne . Sous la domination perse ? . thumb|260px|Pazyryk : tapis de selle saka (feutre, cuir et crin de cheval) Ve siècle av. J.-C.thumb|258px|Sakas sur une frise de Persépolis. Darius dit : : ... ensuite, je partis pour le pays des Saces, contre les Saces qui portent un capuchon pointu. Ces Saces me fuirent. Quand j'arrivai au fleuve, je le traversai avec toute mon armée. Ensuite, je châtiai durement les Saces. Je capturai un autre chef ; celui-là fut conduit devant moi, et je le tuai. Leur chef, appelé Skunka, ils le saisirent et le menèrent devant moi. Alors, je nommai un autre à leur tête, comme c'était mon désir. Après cela, le pays devint mien... Ces Saces étaient sans foi et Ahura Mazdâ n'était pas vénéré par eux. Moi, je vénérais Ahura Mazdâ. Par la faveur d'Ahura Mazdâ, je leur fis ce que je désirais''Lebedynsky, I., ''Les Saces, les nomades blancs d'asie, VIIIe ‑ IVe siècle avant Jésus-Christ, Errance, Paris. p.48.. Les Sakas sont battus par les Perses et paient tribut au Grand Roi. D'après Hérodote, ils sont englobés dans la XVe satrapie. Les bas-reliefs de Persépolis les représentent coiffés de bonnets en pointe couvrant la nuque et les joues, portant de larges braies, armés d’arcs, de poignards et de haches. Mais, comme la plupart des autres peuples de la steppe, les Sakas sont d’excellents cavaliers qui emploient au combat des lances de grande longueur. Ils se font remarquer, alors qu’ils combattent comme auxiliaires des troupes perses, aux batailles de Marathon, aux Thermopyles et à Gaugamèles[http://www.cliolamuse.com/spip.php?article383 Les Saces (Sakas)].. Les Saces jouent un rôle important dans les guerres médiques du temps de Xerxès. Ils constituent au même titre que les Mèdes et les Perses au sens strict, le noyau de l'armée achéménide. * * * * * Sous la domination macédonienne ? . thumb|260px|Sogdiens, représentés sur une stèle chinoise de la Dynastie Qi du Nord, aux alentours de -567. Les troupes que le dernier roi achéménide Darius III oppose sans succès aux Macédoniens d'Alexandre le Grand, comptent des cavaliers nomades. Lors de l'ultime bataille à Gaugamèles, le 1er octobre 331 av. J.-C.. On y trouve des Saces selon Arrien : : Ces derniers sont l'une des nations scythes parmi celles qui habitent l'Asie. Ils n'étaient pas sujets de Bessos, mais vinrent pour respecter leur alliance avec Darius. Leur chef était Mauakès. Eux-mêmes étaient des archers à cheval. Arrien insiste sur l'indépendance des Saces. Après cet épisode, les Saces posent encore quelques soucis à Alexandre le Grand (356 av. J.C.-323 av. J.C.). Celui-ci monte eune expédition en compagnie des Dahéens sur l'Iaxarte (l'actuel Syr Daria) afin de protéger une ville qu'il essaie de faire construire sur la rive méridionale du fleuve. D'après Arrien, ils tuent un chef nommé Satrakès. Un nouveau roi saka offre sa fille en mariage au conquérant, mais Alexandre, miné par la dysenterie, fait demi-tour et les Saces ne sont pas soumis. Ce monarque conclut un accord de paix avec les voisins sakas du côté de Tachkent et fonde une nouvelle Alexandrie à l'extrême nord de son périple''Ouzbékistan 2012-2013'', Country Guides, Dominique Auzias, Jean-Paul Labourdette, Petit Futé, 2012. p.35.. Certains Sakas sont des Sogdiens, des agriculteurs sédentaires. Vers 175, les Sakas sont chassés de la Sogdiane par les Yuezhis, apparentés aux Tokhariens qui, ne pouvant plus pénétrer en Chine, du fait de la consolidation de l’Empire sous la dynastie des Han, se retournent vers l’ouest [http://www.cliolamuse.com/spip.php?article383 Les Saces (Sakas)].. Les Sakas se dispersent. * * * * * * * * * * LA DISPERSION DES SAKAS . Les Sakas au Caucase . thumb|260px|Phraates II est battu par les Sakas. Dans un effort pour se libérer de leurs voisins, le Saka-Massagetae déplacé vers le Caucase et ce qui est aujourd'hui le sud de l'Ukraine, où ils ont rejoint les nouveaux maîtres de la steppe ukrainienne, les Alains. Ils sont restés là jusqu'à ce que le début du Moyen Age. Les Byzantins en font des guerriers-lanciers et des éclaireurs. Une majorité d'entre eux s'installent sur les terres agricoles de l'Empire. Sont-ils appelés par les Parthes qui rencontrent en eux des adversaires redoutables. Ils sont vainqueurs de Phraates II''Histoire de l'Iran et des Iraniens: Des origines à nos jours'', Biographies Historiques, Jean-Paul Roux, Fayard, 2006.. En 129 ce roi des Parthes envisage une offensive en Syrie, mais il doit se retourner contre ses auxiliaires Sakas et qui, frustrés de leur solde, ravagent l'est des territoires parthes. Phraatès meurt à la tête de ses troupes à la suite de la défection des soldats grecs capturés pendant la campagne précédente, qui se retournent contre les Parthes au moment décisif de la batailleJustin, Abrégé des histoires philippiques de Trogue Pompée, Livre XLII, chapitre 1.. Mais les Sakas qui occupent la Bactriane et l'est de l'Iran, et viennent de tuer Artaban II, sont battus et chassés de leurs conquêtes par Mithridate II, roi de Parthie ayant régné de 123 à 88 av. J.C.. * * * * * Les Sakas en Inde . thumb|260px|Indo-Scythes en Inde.thumb|260px|Royaume indo-scythe.thumb|260px|Jeunes filles sikhs. D’après Strabon, entre 140 et 130, la Bactriane est enlevée aux rois grecs par des Scythes orientaux venus du nord de l’Iaxarte. Après avoir détruit le royaume gréco-bactrien, les Sakas tentent d’envahir l’Iran parthe profitant d’un appel au secours de Phraatès II. Mithradate II parvient à les repousser à l’est et ils arrivent au Gandhara et au sud-ouest de l’Afghanistan, dans le Sakestan (pays des Sakas) dénommé Sistan aujourd’hui[http://www.cliolamuse.com/spip.php?article383 Les Saces (Sakas)]. . Ils deviennent des Indo-Scythes. Ce terme est utilisé pour désigner les Scythes sakas, qui migrent dans certaines régions du centre et du nord de l'Asie du Sud (Sogdiane, la Bactriane, Arachosia, Gandhara, Sindh, Cachemire, Pendjab, Haryana, du Rajasthan, et du Bihar) à partir du milieu du IIe siècle avant J.C. au IVe siècle après J.C.. Les Sakas, dès 170-140 av. J.C., commencent à envahir l'Afghanistan''L'Afghanistan: Précis historique'', Laurent Jean Roger Dessart, L'Harmattan, 2005. p.37.. Ils occupent l'est de l'Iran (la province de Sistan-Baloutchistan), le sud de l'Afghanistan (Nimruz, Kandahar et Zabul) et le Nok Kundi de Baloutchistan, dans l'ouest du Pakistan, et y établissent leur propre état, le Sakastan, ou Sistan. Vers 110, poussant vers le nord et le nord-est, les Saces pénètrent dans la vallée de l’Indus et envahissent le Pendjab et le Sind sous la conduite de leur chef Maues (Moga), qui règne de 90 à 53 av. J.C. et qui établit sa capitale à Taxila. Après la mort de Maues, les Saces connaissent une période de troubles dont profitent les Parthes pour envahir le royaume des Sakas par le Sistan durant les premières années de l’ère chrétienne. Sous le règne d’Azès (30 - 10), les Saces s’étendent jusqu’à Mathura. Devenus rois indiens, les Sakas demeurent des princes iraniens de culture hellénistique et frappent leurs monnaies avec les effigies de divinités grecques. Le pouvoir des dirigeants sakas commence à décliner au IIe siècle après J.C.. Les Indo-Scythes sont battus par l'empereur indien Gautamîputra Satakarni de la dynastie Satavahana. Le règne des rois indo-scythes dans le nord-ouest de l'Inde prend fin avec la victoire en l'an 395 de l'empereur indien Chandragupta II de l'Empire des Guptas. L'invasion de l'Inde par des tribus scythes de l'Asie centrale, souvent désigné comme l'invasion indo-scythe, joue un rôle important dans l'histoire de l'Asie du Sud. Certaines communautés agraires et artisanales (par exemple les Rajputs, Jats, Lohars, Tarkhans, Caries, Nairs etc) dans l'ouest de l'Inde descendant des Sakas, qui se sont installés au nord-ouest et l'ouest de l'Asie du Sud, par vagues successives entre 500 avant J.C. à 500 après J.C.. Dans la Chine d'aujourd'hui, le Xinjiang (la région du Pamir), survit la population sariqoli, qui parle une langue iranienne. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Peuple ancien Catégorie:Peuple iranien Catégorie:Peuple d'Asie Catégorie:Scythians Catégorie:Histoire du monde indien Catégorie:Peuple indo-européen